


How long now

by weilongfu



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap, HIStory3-圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (Web Series)
Genre: But his brain is a little weird, Don’t copy to another site, Fluff, Humor, Incorrect quote fic, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Shao Fei is top in his class, maybe mid canon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 08:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weilongfu/pseuds/weilongfu
Summary: Based on an incorrect quote on TumblrhereJack goes looking for Tang Yi and Shao Fei needs to work on his diversion tactics.





	How long now

****“Not bad for a police officer’s apartment,” Jack said as he stepped into the kitchen, giving Shao Fei a heart attack.

“How did you get in here?!” Jack only smiled as Shao Fei clutched at his rapidly beating heart.

“Where’s the boss?” Jack tilted his head as he took in Shao Fei’s case board. “Did you draw this yourself? It’s very good.”

“Tang Yi’s not here.” Shao Fei blocked the way into the rest of the apartment. 

Jack took in the rumpled state of Shao Fei’s hair and the marks along his neck and thighs just peeking out from behind his shirt and boxer shorts. “So how long have you been sleeping with Tang Yi?”

“What?!” Shao Fei’s voice reached a level of shrill that made Jack wince. Even Zhao Zi hadn’t been so whiny when hungry after interrogation. “I don’t even get- Why would… I… I’ve never had sex with anyone, anywhere! It’s none of your- You have the nerve, the audacity-”

The sound of the bedroom door opening cut Shao Fei off before Jack watched Tang Yi emerge, shirtless and wearing pajama pants that were definitely not his.

“Good morning,” Tang Yi said as he brushed past Shao Fei, kissing him on the cheek and giving Jack a look. “Don’t give Ah Fei a conniption.” Jack continued to smile and Shao Fei’s face turned pink. Tang Yi continued on to the kitchen. “Omelettes okay for breakfast?”

Shao Fei silently watched Tang Yi move around his kitchen for a moment before he caught sight of Jack’s smug face. “And how… How do I know, frankly, that you’re not sleeping with him?! Maybe you are! Maybe you’re trying to throw me off!”

“…He just literally exited your bedroom.”

“So?! That doesn’t prove anything! I don’t know him!”

“You don’t know the man you’ve been chasing after for four years and have practically been dating for a few months?”

“I-”

“Conniption, Jack,” Tang Yi called out from the kitchen over the sound of beating eggs.

“Didn’t you say he graduated top of his police academy class? Zhao Zi has more sense than him.” Jack rolled his eyes and moved to help Tang Yi with breakfast while Shao Fei continued to sputter. 

“Zhao Zi gave you his phone number in exchange for being allowed to urinate. You’re not allowed to talk.”


End file.
